miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kimi ni Negai Wo
right|230x230px =Über die Single= "Kimi ni negai (w)o" (君に願いを) ist Miyavis 13. Singleveröffentlichung, welche am 5. Juli 2006 erschien. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Vorgängern ist diese Single nur in einer einzigen Variante erschienen. =TRACKLIST= Inhalt: CD: # Kimi ni negai wo DVD: # Kimi ni negai wo PV =Chartplatzierungen= Die Single schaffte es auf Platz 26 der Oricon Charts. =Veröffentlichungen= Nach langer Zeit ist diese Single die erste, die nur in einer einzigen Variante, ohne B-Side oder A/B-Typ CD erschien. Es gibt "Kimi ni negai wo" als Single nur in einer Variante zu kaufen, bei der auch dieses Mal die DVD dazu ist. Des weiteren ist das Lied auf folgenden anderen CDs enthalten: Alben: # MYV Pops # 7 SAMURAI SESSIONS -We're KAVKI BOIZ- # Azn Pride -This Iz the Japanese Kabuki Rock- # Elegant-miyavi- Remixx Album (Room No. 382) # VICTORY ROAD TO THE KING OF NEO VISUAL ROCK # FAN'S BEST =PV= center|688x688px =Lyrics= Originaltext 君に願いを 色褪せていたあの日の夢も、埃まみれだった未来図も、 君がいつもそこで見ててくれてたから 叶わないと弱音吐く1いてた日々も、遠回りしてただけの道も 乗り越え僕は今こうしてココに存るんだ。 僕は何してあげれたのだろう？何してあげれなかったのだろう？ あれからずっと自分に問いかけてみたけど、 何度心の扉たたいても胸の奥ひきだし開けてみても 出てくるのは楽しかった思い出ばかりで.. ただ僕はずっと愛してた。 それだけ、ただそれだけだったけど僕にはそれしかなかったんだ。 そして今も変わらず愛してる。 いつか星のキレイな夜空に2人並んでお願いしたよね あの時のお願いはもう忘れちゃったけれど、 この瞬間2がずっと続けばいいと想った事だけは覚えてるよ。 今思えばそれもお願いすれば良かったね。 でも、神様なんていない。 君が星になった時そう誓ったんだ。 僕には神様なんて要らない。そこに君が、君さえ居てくれれば。 君のいないこの街は今日も相変わらずバタバタせわしなく、 まるで何事もなかったかの様に暮れてく。足早に過ぎてゆく年月と、そっと移りゆく季節の中で、ふと夜空を見上げる度あの日を想うよ。 そして僕はそっと願うんだ。星になった君に願いを。 「もう大丈夫、一人で立てるから」と。だって僕は独りじゃないからね。 そうさ僕は君の分も生きてく。 君も僕の中でずっと生きてくんだ。 だからまたあの頃の様にずっと側で見てておくれ。 When I wish upon you, 君に願いを。 1 Gesungen: ぼや 2 Gesungen: とき Romaji Kimi ni negai o Iroaseteita ano hi no yume mo, hokori mamire datta mirai zu mo, kimi ga itsumo soko de mitetekureteta kara kanawanai to boya iteta hibi mo, toomawari shiteta dake no michi mo norikoe boku wa ima kou shite koko ni irun da. Boku wa nani shite agereta no darou? nani shite agerenakatta no darou? Are kara zutto jibun ni toikakete mita kedo, nando kokoro no tobira tataite mo mune no oku hikidashi aketemite mo detekuru no wa tanoshikatta omoide bakari de.. Tada boku wa zutto aishiteta. Sore dake, tada sore dake datta kedo boku ni wa sore shikanakattan da. Soshite ima mo kawarazu aishiteru. Itsuka hoshi no kirei na yozora ni futari narande onegai shita yo ne ano toki no onegai wa mou wasurechatta keredo, kono toki ga zutto tsuzukeba ii to omotta koto dake wa oboeteru yo. Ima omoeba sore mo onegai sureba yokatta ne. Demo, kamisama nante inai. Kimi ga hoshi ni natta toki sou chikattan da. Boku ni wa kamisama nante iranai. Soko ni kimi ga, kimi sae itekurereba. Kimi no inai kono machi wa kyou mo aikawarazu batabata sewashinaku, maru de nanigoto mo nakatta ka no youni kureteku. Ashibaya ni sugiteyuku nengetsu to, sotto utsuriyuku kisetsu no naka de, futo yozora wo miageru tabi ano hi o omou yo. Soshite boku wa sotto negaun da. Hoshi ni natta kimi ni negai o. 「Mou daijoubu, hitori de tateru kara」to. Datte boku wa hitori janai kara ne. Sou sa boku wa kimi no bun mo ikiteku. Kimi mo boku no naka de zutto ikitekun da. Dakara mata ano koro no youni zutto soba de mitete okure. When I wish upon you, kimi ni negai o. Übersetzung (Anhand der Engl. Übersetzung von Comyvz Crew): Wünsch mich zu dir Der Traum dieses Tages verblasste,und unsere Zukunftspläne sind auch in den Staub gemalt. Weil du schon immer über mich gewacht hast, stehe ich nun hier, nach Überwindung. Sowohl die Zeiten, in denen ich über meinen Weg wankte, und die Tage, an denen ich nur Klagen ausatme Was kann ich für dich tun? Was war nicht in meiner Macht, für dich zu tun? Ich habe mich das selbst immer wieder und wieder seither gefragt aber, Egal wie oft ich in mein Herz sehe, egal wie tief ich versuche es in mir zu suchen, All die Flächen sind Erinnerungen von unseren glücklichen Tagen. Es ist nur dass ich dich immer geliebt habe. Es war so einfach, aber das war alles, was ich tun konnte. Und selbst jetzt hat sich meine Liebe für dich nicht geändert. Eines Tages, standen wir unter dem wunderschönen Sternenhimmel und wünschten uns etwas, Aber, ich habe den Wunsch den ich an dem Tag hatte bereits vergessen, Und alles an das ich mich erinnere ist zu denken, wie schön es wäre, wenn wir zwei einfach weiter in diesem einen Moment leben könnten. Nun denke ich das es das ist, was ich mir hätte wünschen sollen. Aber, es gibt keinen Gott. Das ist, was ich in dem Moment entschied, als du ein Stern wurdest. Ich brauche keinen Gott. Solange du weiterhin dort oben existierst. Diese Stadt in der du nicht mehr bist, ist voll wie immer, Und die Sonne geht unter als hätte sich überhaupt nichts geändert. Monate und Jahre fliegen vorbei, und in der Mitte der sich immer verändernden Jahreszeiten, Wann immer ich einen Blick in den Himmel erhasche, schwelge ich in Erinnerungen an diesen Tag. Und ich wünsche mir leise. Wünsch mich zu dir, welche ein Stern geworden ist. Sagend "Es ist alles gut, nun kann ich auf eigenen Beinen stehen". Weil ich nicht allein bin. Weil ich auch für dich lebe. Und du wirst immer in meiner Seele leben. Also bitte, wache immer über mich, genau wie damals. Wenn ich dir wünsche, mich zu dir wünsche. Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Songs